Fireworks
by JriiKer
Summary: Naofumi, along with Filo and Raphtalia, come across a small town having a harvest festival while they are travelling around as merchants. What activities will they get caught up in?


"Master! Those people look like they're having fun. I wanna have fun too!" Filo said in her usual excited tone. Naofumi peeked out from the back of the carriage to see a bunch of people, both young and old, swinging sickles to and fro. They were cutting down stalks of wheat with enthusiasm to spare. Looking closer, a few of them were wearing some weird masks.

"Naofumi-sama, it looks like the village up ahead is getting ready for something." Raphtalia said, pointing toward the village they were heading towards. Sure enough, when Naofumi looked, villagers were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. _If this is some kind of celebration, 'I might be able to sell a lot of the jewelry I made.' _Naofumi thought to himself.

Raphtalia could see the look in her master's eyes, the look he gets when the only thing on his mind is making a profit. She often found herself not liking when he had that look as he would usually put a profit in front of a good deed when he was like this. But even she could see the money making opportunity a place like this could bring.

When they entered the village, they were welcomed by the sight of villagers rushing about. Children could be heard laughing and playing in the distance, and everyone seemed excited and happy. Filo quickly got caught up in the speed and transformed into her humanoid form and trying to help people by helping them move things, getting strange looks as she would easily carry heavy objects.

"Filo! Get back here and pull the carriage!" Naofumi hollered to the winged girl.

"Ok!" Filo called back and ran back to her carriage. Several people who were nearby were struck with horror at this man who made a little girl try and pull a carriage. But then they were surprised as Filo made a cloud of smoke that, when it disappeared, a giant filolial was stood.

Naofumi guided them to the center of the village, finding several stalls already standing and selling. "That one is selling pretty masks!" Filo says aloud. "Master, can we get pretty masks?"

"Maybe later, first we need to get set up to sell." Naofumi tells her. They find a good spot and stop the carriage, Naofumi and Raphtalia hop down and survey their surroundings. "Let's go find out what all the hustle is for." Naofumi declares and starts walking around from person to person. Raphtalia did the same, speaking to other people and learning about the history of it.

"Naofumi-sama, it seems that we've arrived just in time for a harvest festival! They have one of these festivals when it is a very good year of crop growth." Raphtalia reports. Naofumi nods his head in agreement as he had found out the same things. A slight tug at Naofumi's arm brought his attention to a pouting Filo, pointing at the mask stall.

"Alright, alright, let's go take a look at those masks." Naofumi relented. As they walk up to the stall, the seller enthusiastically greets them with a smile. "What's with the masks?" Naofumi asked curiously.

"Ah, you must have never participated in the festival before! Worry not, we get plenty of travellers around this time who don't know about it. But they always enjoy it regardless! It's become a custom that we adorn ourselves with color and masks to give thanks for our year of fertile lands. You need not dress colorful, but one of these masks may suit your fancy." he said, never skipping a chance to flash a smile.

Filo picked up a very bright and sparkly mask and put it on over her face. The mask was made with dozens of tiny crystals that reflected the waning sunlight. "How do I look, Raphtalia?" Filo asks while spinning around to face Raphtalia.

"Well, it definitely suits you, Filo." Raphtalia responds. She looks over the masks and sets her eyes on one, then looks at Naofumi as if asking for permission. Naofumi gives a small sigh and nods his head. Raphtalia smiles as she picks up the mask, looking it over one more time before placing it over her face.

She turns around and faces Naofumi, waiting for him to give a comment to her choice. Naofumi catches on and gives a small chuckle. "Looking good, Raphtalia." he says with a dismissive wave of the hand. She was thankful to have the mask on to hide her blush as she put her hands together behind her back. Though there was still her tail wagging happily.

The mask Raphtalia chose was a simple wooden mask with an etching of shield laying against a sword. There were other things etched in the wood, but none as noticeable and meaningful as that one.

Naofumi glanced over the masks and didn't find any that he wanted. "So, how much for the masks?" Naofumi questioned the mask seller.

"Are you not going to get one, Naofumi-sama?" Raphtalia asked. She looked at the masks and picks one up. "How about this one? I think it would look good on you!" she says, handing it to Naofumi to put on. The mask was round and had a light metal base with a green fabric stretched across its face. There were four purple crystals adorning the mask, spaced evenly apart.

"I feel ridiculous." Naofumi declared as he finished another sale of jewelry to a villager. The three of them had been wearing their masks since buying them. Almost everyone in the village was wearing a mask now, some were made with great detail and care while others were quite literally sacks with holes cut in them.

Whatever the case, it made it easier to blend in. The less likely to be recognized, the better. Some will call him a saint, while others will call him a devil. It didn't matter to Naofumi, either one meant trouble for him.

"Naofumi-sama, look. The villagers are gathering over there. Is something going on?" Raphtalia asked. Naofumi sighed. '_This village is troublesome. At least I've made a good amount of coin today.' _Naofumi thought to himself.

"Alright, Filo, you're on guard duty. Don't let anyone come take our stuff. Raphtalia, let's go see what the commotion is about." Naofumi ordered his companions. One was more than happy to follow, while the other pouted and watched as the other two walked toward the growing crowd.

Naofumi and Raphtalia stood at the back of the gathering. They were looking where everyone else was looking, the night sky. It was a beautiful starry night with a bright full moon. Then there was a whistling noise as something shot into the air. Naofumi was straining to make out what the object was before it suddenly burst into several lights, scattering every which way.

"There are fireworks even in this world…" Naofumi whispered to himself. Raphtalia loved the spectacle she just witnessed but looked at Naofumi with a confused face.

"Fire...works? I do not know what those are, but that was just magic, Naofumi-sama." Raphtalia informed him. '_So magic can even do something like that. There's so much about this world that I don't know about.' _Naofumi thought.

Another burst of colorful light lit up the night sky. "Isn't it beautiful, Naofumi-sama?" Raphtalia asked, her eyes sparkling. This was a very enjoyable moment for her. She was beside her beloved master and watching a most beautiful sight. She felt complete bliss at this moment.

"Yeah, it is, Raphtalia. It reminds me of when I was young, when I would go see fireworks with my parents and brother." Naofumi responded. Raphtalia glanced at him curiously, wondering if he was going to open up a little. It was rare that he talks about his family, or anything about his past life.

As much as she wished he would, she was not surprised that he didn't continue. But, she was happy enough to be here on this moment with him. She barely even noticed the crowd they were a part of, in her mind, it was just the two of them.

As another magical flare was sent skyward, Raphtalia felt uncharacteristically daring and slowly reached her hand toward Naofumi's. Just as the explosion lit up the night, their hands met. Naofumi took her hand in his without his eyes leaving the sky. Raphtalia looked between her hand and Naofumi, her face getting warm.

Naofumi wore his usual stoic expression, watching the magic he had mistaken for something he called fireworks. And yet, Raphtalia's mind raced from excitement. She couldn't believe that bold move worked and that she was now holding hands with her Naofumi-sama. But what should she do now? Should she get closer to him? Should she embrace him? Should she-?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Naofumi tightening his grip, bringing Raphtalia back to reality as she shook those thoughts out of her head. She smiled at the ground as she knew what she should do now. She looked back up at the sky in time to see another burst of color. She would enjoy this moment of peace, a moment she was sharing with her beloved Naofumi-sama.


End file.
